Un Violinista en tu Tejado
by Random Writer's Account
Summary: Ikuto recuerda lo que fue y pudo ser, una vida de amor y felicidad. Algo que deja atrás con su última melodía en violín para Amu.Disclaimer: Shugo Chara! pertenece a Peach Pit y "Un Violinista en tu Tejado" a Melendi. Disfruten! Posiblemente lo traduciré.


Un Violinista en tu Tejado

_Era tan dura, como la piedra de mi mechero…_

Ikuto Tsukiyomi era un joven con un pasado mejor olvidado. A finales de su adolescencia había estado locamente enamorado de una chica; Amu Hinamori. Ella, a su vez, no podía dejar de pensar en su príncipe; Tadase Hotori.

Una noche –Oh, Ikuto la recordaba con lujo de detalles- Amu había sido rechazada secamente por su príncipe. En tal estado de depresión se la ha encontrado Ikuto; él quería romperle el cuello al idiota de Tadase.

Con tanta angustia, a Amu no le importo en lo más mínimo lo que Ikuto pudiera hacer con ella; ella sólo quería dejar de sufrir por una maldita noche.

Por supuesto, la mañana siguiente ella negó todos los hechos. Ikuto, como el gato callejero que era, desapareció sin más.

En estos momentos Ikuto se encuentra prendiendo y apagando su yesquero, mientras en sus labios se encuentra un cigarro apagado.

'¿Por qué no aceptas la realidad, Amu?', se encontraba a sí mismo susurrando.

_Me asaltan dudas, de si te quiero…_

Uno pensaría que después de ser rechazado a sangre fría, Ikuto dejaría de pensar en ella; pero él no era así. Aún después de aquélla noche él soñaba con ella, le componía canciones de tristes y anhelantes melodías con su violín y hasta uno que otro poema le habrá escrito.

Con todo y eso, Amu no reparaba en él; para ella sólo existía su único príncipe.

Ahora, Ikuto se encuentra meditando sobre sus sentimientos hacia Amu, se encuentra reconsiderando lo que posiblemente era imposible.

_Eres tan fría, ay como el agua…_

Ikuto se la encontraba regularmente, pero Amu ni su mirada en él posaba. Era como si él no existiera en su vida.

Él comenzó a imaginarse su futuro sin Amu… Pero se veía incapaz de hacerlo; ella era todo para él, lo que era Tadase para Amu o Aruto para Souko.

Tal vez debería pensar en otras cosas, en otras oportunidades… En otras chicas y amores.

Quizás debería hablar con Utau…

_Que baja libre, de la montaña…_

Amu ya no vivía con sus padres, ella era 'independiente' según las palabras de la misma chica. Vivía en una residencia generalmente sola, sin nadie que la acompañase.

Nunca le había gustado la compasión de los demás, tampoco su ayuda; luego sentiría que les habría quedado en deuda por su ayuda.

Ella era la persona más terca que jamás hubiera conocido, y esa era una de las razones por las cuales se sentía tan atraído por ella… Amu no era como las demás chicas, aunque últimamente Ikuto se ha encontrado pensando lo contrario.

_Y no lo entiendo, fue tan efímero…_

Aquélla noche había sido una de las que Ikuto podía describir completamente, sin dejar ningún detalle sin mencionar.

Para la tristeza de Ikuto, sólo había sido una noche… Una noche irrepetible que lo había dejado con ansias de más y aún más lastimado de lo que ya se encontraba –si es que era posible-; había sido una nueva espina para su espíritu; para Amu no había sido nada, algo que sucedió y ya.

Si él pudiera, aquélla noche sería la única con la que él soñaría cada vez… Pero… Algo había salido mal, terriblemente mal.

_El caminar de tu dedo en mi espalda dibujando un corazón… _

Existió una época en la cual Amu albergó cierto tipo de cariño hacia Ikuto. Aquélla época fue la mejor para Ikuto, la mejor.

Según él, fue un período en el cual pudo haber muerto feliz, uno que duró muy poco para su gusto.

_Y pido al cielo, que sepa comprender…_

Tadase había vuelto de su viaje a Inglaterra mucho más cariñoso de lo normal. Cualquier tipo de afecto que Amu pudo haber sentido por Ikuto se desvaneció con un gran 'Poof'. Su príncipe había vuelto.

La verdad –o por lo menos lo que se supo-, es que Tadase no había podido estar con Amu en aquél entonces por la simple razón de que al tener raíces inglesas –de ahí su poco común cabello rubio- tuvo que consultarlo primero con su familia principal, que residía en Inglaterra.

Por supuesto, Ikuto no se creyó semejante estupidez. Además, si aquélla hubiera sido la verdadera razón, Tadase podría haber perfectamente comunicado esto a Amu en vez de rechazarla de la manera en que lo hizo.

_Estos ataques de celos que me entran si yo no te vuelvo a ver… _

Tadase había regresado, eso era cierto… Pero había regresado con una pregunta… Una pregunta que puso a Ikuto como un poseso, quería matar al descarado de Tadase, pero más quería matar a Amu por la respuesta que le dio.

¿Además de todo iría a Inglaterra?

No lo creía.

_Le pido a la Luna que alumbre tu vida, la mía hace ya tiempo que yace fundida…_

Toda esperanza que Ikuto pudo haber tenido se fue gimiendo por el drenaje.

Ya en Inglaterra –lastimosamente, ella había accedido- Tadase la presentó a su familia. Ellos le dieron su aprobación. Amu se sentía en la novena nube… Ella era feliz; o eso creía.

Esa tarde, Tadase le formuló otra pregunta, una pregunta de suma importancia, a la cual ella respondió con lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas de extrema felicidad.

_Con lo que me cuesta querer sólo a ratos, mejor no te quiero, será más barato…_

Ikuto sintió como lo que quedaba de su corazón se fue con la Amu que conoció hace tanto tiempo que ahora sólo habitaba en su memoria, memorias de un pasado de felicidad.

En su mente, ella ya no era Amu, ahora ella era otra persona… Pero esa otra persona… Aún la amaba; recordaba como solía tocar para ella en las noches en las que no podía dormir, en las noches en las que pensaba en él…

_Cansado de ser el triste violinista que está en tu tejado…_

Ikuto se encontraba en las tejas de su casa, recordando aquéllos tiempos, aquéllos en los que todo se fue al infierno, un infierno frío del cual no podía escapar. Uno que lo dejó sin aliento y apestando a soledad y desesperación

_Tocando pal inglés, siempre desafinado… _

En una de las noches en las que él aún tocaba para ella una de sus melancólicas y hermosas melodías, cayó en cuenta de que ahora no era sólo Amu la que lo escuchaba, ahora también estaba Tadase. El muy bastardo regresó a vivir con ella, ¿no pudo tan siquiera esperar a que ella terminara de organizar su mente y vida?

Desde aquélla vez se aseguraba de que Tadase no disfrutara de su música, lo único que escucharía serían chillidos de un solitario violín.

_Eres tan tenue, como la luz que alumbra mi vida…_

Hubo una discusión, una en la que Tadase dejó de aparecer por esos lares. De que habrá sido, Ikuto no tenía ni idea, pero desde aquélla vez, volvió a ver como Amu se sumergía en una profunda tristeza, una causada por el idiota de Tadase.

De esta manera, Ikuto regresó a la vida de Amu, la visitaba por el balcón, cada noche tocaba para ella. Ikuto se sentía en el cielo, Tadase no podía ser visto por ninguna parte del futuro cercano.

Podría ser que aquélla discusión le había devuelto un poco de luz a su ya de por sí oscura existencia.

A él le gustaría saber de que habían discutido, sin embargo.

_La más madura, fruta prohibida…_

Ikuto volvía a ver a aquélla persona como a la Amu que él conoció… La tentación crecía por cada segundo y en un momento simplemente estalló, dejándolo sin aliento.

Amu había salido de la ducha al balcón para contemplar las estrellas, allí se encontraba él, su Luna, la Luna que Amu admiraba.

La susodicha Luna decidió descender de las alturas para reunirse con su amada.

Y esa fue otra noche que Ikuto no olvidaría jamás.

_Tan diferente, y parecida… _

Aquélla mañana Ikuto experimentó una sensación de déjà véçu, esta situación ya la había vivido, era exactamente la misma situación de aquélla vez.

Amu negó de nuevo todo, esta vez porque en el preciso momento en el que despertó le llegó un mensaje de él… de Tadase.

De nuevo Ikuto desapareció sin rastros.

Ahora él recuerda como Amu solía recordarle vagamente a Utau, alguien que prefería no tener presente.

_A la tormenta, que se llevó mi vida…_

Sí… Amu se parecía a Utau, su primera novia –sin tomar en cuenta a Amu, ya que en realidad nunca estuvieron en una relación sólida-

Utau… Él la recuerda como alguien extremadamente posesiva pero cariñosa, él creía que Utau en verdad lo amaba… Cuan equivocado estaba.

Primero que nada, Utau era su hermana, él había accedido a estar con ella para que no pasase por lo que él ya había pasado con Amu, amor no correspondido.

A Ikuto le parecía de lo más extraño, pero él no era quién para juzgar nada.

Resumiendo las cosas, Utau hizo la vida de Ikuto un maldito y apestoso calabazo.

Pero ella en realidad lo 'amaba'… De una manera muy peculiar, hay que agregar. Tal vez sólo amaba su cuerpo… Jamás lo supo y no regresará para descubrirlo.

_Y no lo entiendo, fue tan efímero…_

Ikuto se encuentra en su tejado, como en los viejos tiempos. Tadase está de viaje, Amu, junto a Tadase, se mudó a una casa comprada por él.

Ikuto aún la ama ella. Ama a aquélla persona, la persona que va por el nombre de Amu. Amu Hotori.

_El caminar de tu dedo en mi espalda dibujando un corazón… _

Y ahora que Ikuto recuerda aquéllos tiempos, mechero en mano, cigarro en boca, no puede más que pensar en lo feliz que fue, en lo bien que se sintió.

_Y pido al cielo, que sepa comprender…_

-Pudo haber durado más -se escuchó decir.

Su voz se mezcla con viento que le habla de amores pasados.

_Estos ataques de celos que me entran si yo no te vuelvo a ver…_

Ikuto decidió que debía rehacer su vida, no podía seguir pensando por siempre en ella, la que le había robado el corazón y no tenía intención de devolverlo.

No podía seguir así, muriéndose de celos cada vez que veía al rubio llegar.

_Le pido a la Luna, que alumbre tu vida, la mía hace ya tiempo que yace fundida…_

Él esperaba que Amu fuese feliz, que con aquél tipo, Tadase, pudiese sentir lo que él no pudo.

Era tiempo de seguir adelante.

_Con lo que me cuesta querer sólo a ratos, mejor no te quiero, será más barato…_

Ikuto se levantó del tejado sacudiéndose el polvo de sus pantalones.

Quería que Amu lo escuchase por una última vez, quería sacarse lo que sentía de su ser a través de su música.

Dejó el mechero a un lado y escupió el cigarro.

Violín en mano, comenzó a tocar de nuevo, por una última vez, para ella.

_Cansado de ser el triste violinista que está en tu tejado…_

Amu escuchó una hermosa melodía, un violín solitario y resignado.

Ella entendió, que no vería a Ikuto nunca más, que ya había decido dejar su amor por ella atrás y seguir adelante con su vida.

Saboreó la última canción tocada por él dedicada sólo para ella.

Lo extrañaría, de eso estaba segura.

_Tocando pal inglés siempre desafinado…_

Hotori jamás volvería a escuchar aquél terrible chillido de un violín herido, jamás volvería a tener esa sensación de ser observado.

Porque Ikuto… Desapareció de nuevo. Para siempre.

_Mientras rebusco en tu basura, nos van creciendo los enanos, de este circo que un día montamos…_

Ikuto fue por su camino, alejándose de su casa, tomó los pedazos de cariño que Amu sintió por él, las historias de los "Shugo Charas" que le contó y lo guardó todo en lo profundo de un cajón que jamás volvería a ver.

Ikuto se había marchado, con su cajón de recuerdos enterrado por siempre en su ser.

_Porque el tiempo todo lo cura, porque un clavo saca otro clavo…_

Seguramente, dentro de muchos años, Ikuto volverá a pensar en Amu, en lo que por ella sintió; pero por ahora…

_Siempre desafinado…_

Seguiría vagando por su camino, encontraría su felicidad y su amor una vez más…

_Mientras rebusco en tu basura, nos van creciendo los enanos, de este circo que un día montamos…_

Y así el último vestigio de su amor…

_Pero que no quepa duda, muy pronto estaré liberado, porque el tiempo todo lo cura, porque un clavo saca a otro clavo…_

Desapareció.

_Siempre desafinado… 09/10/10_


End file.
